dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
XP Island
The XP Island is a set of special Dungeons that allow players to earn additional XP Potions, which can be used to level up Heroes. There are 5 dungeons on this island with increasing difficulty and player level requirement, the first one beeing unlocked at player level 20. Alchemy Labs (Required Player Level: 20) All the enemies the player will find in this Dungeon are Light. Recommended level: 25-26. This Dungeon requires 0 Stamina (for free) to run through and only 1 Loot Key to Quick Loot. The Boss of this Dungeon is Alchemitrius, a dangerous Alchemic conjurer. Other enemies: Voltrix Adept, Oozemunculus After completing this Dungeon, the player can receive 20XP, 100XP and 400XP Potions. The Apothecarium (Required Player Level: 30) In this Dungeon, all the enemies present are Dark. Recommended level: 35-36. This Dungeon requires 5 Stamina to run through and 2 Loot Keys to Quick Loot. The Boss of this Dungeon is Malitrox, a Caster who can utilize a Ranged Dark attack on all enemies with a chance to Disease (this attack is known as Pandemic Swarm) Other enemies: Darkglare Seer, Darkglare Warlock, Amethyst Baroness, Amethyst Princess After completing this Dungeon, the player can receive 100XP, 400XP and 1600XP Potions. Weird Workshop (Required Player Level: 40) In this Dungeon, you will find a combination of Fire and Nature enemies. Recommended level: 45-46. This Dungeon requires 10 Stamina to run through and 3 Loot Keys to Quick Loot. There are TWO Bosses residing in this Dungeon, namely Magmatomaton (Fire) and Cogwinkle the Odd Tinkerer (Nature). Magmatomaton can inflict a Ranged Fire attack on all your Heroes with a chance to Burn and Slow non-Flying enemies (Hot Coals), whereas Cogwinkle utilizes a Nature attack on all your Heroes with a chance to Poison. Other enemies: Pyrotech Engineer (Fire), Chemical Engineer (Nature), Bonfire Construct (Fire), Sandstorm Construct (Nature) After completing this Dungeon, the player can receive 100XP, 400XP and 1600XP Potions. Experiment Chambers (Required Player Level: 50) Recommended level: 55-56. This Dungeon requires a shocking 15 Stamina to run through and 4 Loot Keys to Quick Loot. This Dungeon has THREE Bosses to defeat: John Jackal M.D. (Dark), The Surgeon (Light) and the notorious Maniacal Max (Water). The savage John Jackal has the dangerous Beast Mode, which buffs his ATK and makes him do 4 frenzied Melee Physical slashes on the SAME target, as well as Poison Rampage, which is a Melee Physical attack on target and 2 random Heroes with a chance to Poison. The Surgeon utilizes the attacks Frost Katana (Armor-Piercing Melee Physical attack on target with splash damage on the enemy team, chance to Frostbite) and Buzz Saw (Melee Physical attack on target with splash damage on the enemy team, inflicts Nerve Damage on hit. Deals 3x damage to Flying and Plant targets). Buzz Saw is exceptionally deadly as its Nerve Damage prevents targets from healing, causing them to die extremely easily. The unpredictable Caster Maniacal Max uses a variety of crazy spells to cause utter chaos to your Heroes. These spells are the annoying Northern Gale and Pandemic Swarm, as well as the potentially devastating Spreading Panic. Northern Gale is a Ranged Water attack on the enemy team with a chance to Freeze, Pandemic Swarm is the Dark variant of Northern Gale with a chance to Disease, and Spreading Panic is a Melee Physical attack on target and 2 random Heroes with a chance to Fear. Other enemies: Frost Wizard (Water), Icerazor Master (Water), Icy Nurse (Water) The player can receive 400XP, 1600XP and 5000XP Potions after completing this Dungeon. Abomination Vault (Required Player Level: 60) Now for the last and hardest Dungeon in XP Island. In this Dungeon, the player will encounter a staggering variety of strange and deadly creatures, or more specifically, mutations. Recommended level: 65. This Dungeon requires a whopping 20 Stamina to run through, as well as 5 Loot Keys to Quick Loot. This tough Dungeon has FOUR (can you believe it?!) Bosses for the player to defeat: Kromba the Mutant Ogre (Fire), Azilla the Abominable (Water), Shambles (Nature) and Experiment 808 (Dark). The Dungeon also contains several other Mini-Bosses---Blinky (Dark), Winky (Light), Scorchscale (Fire), Priss (Water), Murgle (Nature), Spawn of Murgle (Nature), Oozemunculus (Light)---that add to its difficulty. Blinky and Winky, the dark and light cyclopses, might be , but they hit with devastating blows. They have the powerful attack Crippling Blow, which is a Melee Physical attack for heavy damage. Kromba, a huge Ogre, makes use of his brute strength to deal lots of damage and Purge a Hero's Buffs on CRIT (Bone Rattler III). He has Burning Chop, Pummel and Suppression. Burning Chop is a Melee Fire attack with a chance to Burn, Pummel comprises 3 Melee Physical attacks that Provokes the target, whereas Suppression is a Melee Physical attack that increases the target's cooldown abilities (cannot expire, can only be cleansed). Kromba is teamed up with his ally Scorchscale, a furious reptile that is infamous for their painful tail strike. Azilla is a huge ape. He can be annoying as his Freezing Rampage has very high chance to Freeze, making Heroes that are hit unable to attack, Revenge or do abilities for a turn. Azilla is otherwise not that dangerous but his ally, Priss (a cold-blooded Gorgon) is a very damaging, although a low HP, a foe whose Death Bites can turn a player's Heroes into smithereens. Shambles, the green Zombie Lord, has some very bizarre abilities. He has Spore Cloud (Grants all Nature allies Haste. There's no Evading Buff involved unlike Rocky's Spore Cloud, and since Shambles and his allies, Murgle and Spawn of Murgle, aren't Plants, they do not Grow) although he isn't a Plant, and Hearty Taunt (Forces all enemies to attack this character with single-target attacks, buffs Max HP. Starts Powered) although he isn't a Tank. He also has Team Leech, which is a Melee Spirit attack that Lifesteals a % of the damage dealt for the team. Like Azilla, Shambles shouldn't be a big problem if the player's Heroes are powerful, but Murgle and its spawns can be rather deadly at times. Murgle has Venomous Bite (Melee Nature Bite with a chance to Poison), Poison Rampage (Melee Physical attack on target and 2 random enemies with a chance to Poison) and Terror Tooth (Melee Physical Bite on target and a random enemy, chance to Fear), while Spawn of Murgle has Metal Bite (Melee Physical Bite that lowers DEF). The final Boss, Experiment 808, is the most unique enemy in this Dungeon. He is not that damaging, only having attacks such as Plague Strike (Melee Dark attack with a chance to Disease) and Intensify Disease (Melee Dark attack that deals 3x damage if target is Diseased), but the Oozemunculi that he produces through his Mitosis ability can easily swarm the player to his/her doom. After completing this stupendously difficult Dungeon, the player can receive an abundance of 400XP, 1600XP and 5000XP Potions. Good luck on beating Abomination Vault. Category:Gameplay Category:Campaign